


Gotta Make It Quick

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Quickies, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: What can I say? A friend made a comment and this was the result. Porn without plot and hardly proofed.





	Gotta Make It Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of naughtiness that serves no real purpose but feeling good. Enjoy!

We've gotta make this quick because there isn't much time. Not your kind of "quick" but real world QUICK. I kiss you hungrily as we both fumble with your belt and zipper. Success!! I reluctantly leave your mouth and slide down your body to slip your cock past my moist lips and into my eager mouth. Mmm....you aren't fully hard yet and I love it. I feel the familiar tingle in my clit turn to a throb and do my best to ignore it. Right now it's all about the delicious cock chubbing up to full hardness as I stroke it with my tongue. *shiver* How is it that NEVER gets old? Gloriously hard and pressing deep is the best. I bob a couple times getting reacquainted with the feeling before pressing down hard and deep. Your hands clench in my hair as you help me. I revel in the way you push your hips up, harder, tighter, all while shoving my head down. "C'mon, take it down. Gotta be quick!" A little more pressure and you slide past all resistance and fill my throat. I promptly gag hard making you moan and press me tighter to your body before pulling me back and then right back down. I give myself over fully to pleasing you as you don't hold back and fuck my throat like we both crave. "Take it.", "Feels so good!", "Stay down!" all fill my ears and ring in my head as you hold tight and deep before you feed me your cum.....my reward for a job well done.


End file.
